Dealing with Klunk
by Shinnscape
Summary: There are certain..."tasks" that are hard to accomplish, when being watched so fervently. Or, Klunk is a voyeur, Donny loses an epic mental battle, and Mikey reads comics. Turtlecest request. D/M


**Michelangelo x Donatello – "Dealing With Klunk"**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** There are certain..."tasks" that are hard to accomplish, when being watched so fervently. Or, Klunk is a voyeur, Donny loses an epic mental battle, and Mikey reads comics. Turtlecest request. D/M

**Disclaimer: **I do not, can not, and will not ever own TMNT. I will cry, now.

_**WARNING! THERE BE TURTLE-INCEST AHEAD. **_**But no smexxors. It gets close, though.**

* * *

There were plenty of things to like about his younger brother, Michelangelo, Donatello decided.

He was sweet, adorable (as much of a pain in the shell as _that_ trait could be), fun-loving, humorous, caring, and always ready to party and have a good time…

But, he was also the owner of that damn cat, Klunk.

It wasn't that Donny _hated_ Klunk; as a matter of fact, besides Leo, who always took care to remind Mikey just whose job it was to clean the orange tabby's litter box, Donny was the only other turtle who looked out for his youngest brother's personal "snuggle-buddy".

Unfortunately, Klunk had the nerve of not only refusing to return any of Donatello's kindness, but to _interrupt _a certain…'special time' between the two youngest brothers…'Special time' that already was hard to spare, as their other brothers were rarely out of the house—or if they were, it wasn't for long.

At first, Donatello had taken it in stride. After all, he'd been nervous, then—both brothers had. For a while, they wouldn't try to push the other too far; rather, they stuck to kissing, or holding hands, or cuddling.

But, then, one day, Mikey, being the mischievous turtle that he was, had pinched Donatello's thigh while in the same room as Raphael and Leo, who were too busy talking—really, on the brink of an argument, as usual—over wrestling. Donny had jumped in surprise, staring after his little brother, who had laughed, winked, and then all-but hopped giddily into his room to listen to music and read comics…like nothing had happened.

But something had happened. Something, the genius turtle knew, had changed; a new variable in the complex equation that was their relationship.

It was enough to make the brainy, purple-clad Don braver…more daring, so to speak.

Kissing had turned more intense, and tongues were more involved…stroking, searching, and speaking without words; touching had increased and was rough—made to be exploring and bold; most of all, even when the family or even Casey AND April could come in at any moment, Mikey and Donny pursued their _special time_ together at any and every chance they were given.

Oh, yes, things had changed…but Donny hadn't been the only one to realize so, it seemed.

And there was the cat, again. It was sitting on the floor, seemingly harmless, with bright, innocent yellow eyes watching a spectacle not seen by any person (or unusually nosy brothers and one all-knowing sensei): a make-out session between two turtles.

Donny couldn't do it, and he hated himself for it—because he REALLY wanted to continue, SO BAD—but, he just…he couldn't.

That cat…was _watching_.

Mikey's disappointed moan spun Donny back into reality. "Heyyy…Don-nyyy…" His mutated hands reached up, curling around his older brother's neck like a vice, pulling him down so as to plant a kiss on his cheek in an attempt to restart the mood. "C'mon…our bros. aren't here, so, don't worry about it."

That smaller body that Don's hands were currently holding his own body over was wriggling impatiently, anchoring his older brother's down to his own, like a spell. "Come onnnnn," the younger whined again, this time tickling his genius brother's neck with his beak. "…I thought we were having _fun…_"

Donatello licked his upper beak, torn between continuing and just giving up, all together. Klunk was still watching, tail swishing back and forth, now and then…like a warning…or perhaps expectation.

The genius turtle leaned back in—Mikey was now grinning in delight and practically on the verge of churring—but, wait! Out of the corner of his eye—was that—?

But, no, Klunk was in the same spot, still staring. Donny could have sworn, out of the corner of his eye, that that orange-tabby had leaned forward, ready to pounce…

He shook his head, but no longer lowered himself down towards his younger brother, who was huffing, yet again.

"_Dude_, if ya don't wanna do this, right now, just say so. Don't play a turtle out." Mikey was pouting—a trademark specialty in younger siblings, it seemed. "Do ya wanna do this or not?"

But Donny was far away, his ego and his inner-instinctual-beast waging an internal war; one side raged that the cat be forgotten: _"Screw the cat! More! Go for more! Taste, touch, smell, indulge!"_ But the other was wary—his ninja-presence. That cat was watching…witnessing. That was _not_ as it should be.

Underneath him still, Mikey sighed in exasperation. Lightly pushing against Don's shoulders just enough to slide out from under him, the younger turtle flopped onto his bed and reached for a _Silver Sentry_ comic. Opening to his book-marked page, the younger turtle's eyes scanned the panels, taking in the story with as much interest as he'd shown in his and Donny's fooling around. He was clearly over it.

"It's whatever, bro. The guys are gonna be home in, like, a minute, anyway…and seeing as you can't even do it with 'em _gone_…" Then, Mikey was sucked back into his world of heroes and constant crime, the kid in him perfectly accepting of what his hormone-ridden teenage side had lost, as long as he had something else to occupy himself with. (In this case, _Silver Sentry: Silver Sentry vs. The Mighty Morpher_)

Sure enough, as Mikey had said, Donny heard Raph—who was talking loudly, per usual, most likely to Leo, though it was Master Splinter who responded. Feeling as though he'd lost a very momentous battle, Don sat up and leaned back on his heels, holding back a sigh, his shoulders drooping. So much for free time and fun…

As though satisfied with the blocking of the teen-turtles' _activities_, Klunk licked his paws idly and sashayed out of the room, off to roam about the lair.

* * *

**End**


End file.
